Getting Jackie Back
by linaalasmar
Summary: this story took place after Hyde told Jackie about cheating on her at the end of season 5 . read it and you'll see what it talks about :) , please review


Chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer :I don't own any of the characters in this story  
  
Donna's Room.  
  
Hyde stared after Jackie who left the room with tears in her eyes and anger showing on her face. He wanted to kick himself for what he did to her and for his stupid reaction and misjudging, he let out a heavy sigh and he decided that he would blamehimself later. right now he has a girlfriend to follow and makeup with.   
  
"Jackie, wait" he shouted running after her "oh God please let things be alright"   
  
Jackie was wiping away her tears while walking down the stairs when she heard Hyde calling after her and heard his footstips coming closer "Steven, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" she shouted and started running away from him.   
  
Hyde noticed that she started running away and he sped up to catch up with her and soon he reached her. both of them raced to the door and just when Jackie thought that she made it and reached for the door knob Hyde got a hold on her hand and pulled her towards him "Jackie please wait"  
  
Jackie tried to get out of his grip but with no success "I told you to leave me alone, don't you understand?" she said still trying to free herself "let go of me you freak"  
  
"Jackie, we need to talk" he titened his qrip on her hand   
  
Jackie wasn't giving up easily and was still trying push him away ruphly "I don't want to talk to you Steven. Everything is over. just please leave me alone and get out of my way"  
  
Hyde who was determined to get things back to normal with Jackie and make it up to her refused to let go of her "not a chance baby. we are going to talk"  
  
Jackie's anger was rising and it finaly exploded in his face "Don't you EVER LISTEN to me? I said I don't want to have anything to do with you and that means that I don't want to even talk to you. you are a bastard that has no feelings. I hate you for what you've done to me and I'm not about to forgive you for it" her tears streamed down her cheeks "you CHEATED on me Steven. YOU didn't trust me enough to wait for an explanation for what you saw. you just took the first chance you got to have a chick in your bed" she sobbed harder "you know Steven...I'm starting to wonder if you were waiting for something like this to happen to do what you did...you were planning this for along time and now the chance had come right to your feet. you made what you saw an excuse to go have SEX! well, lucky you , you got what you wanted"  
  
Hyde was getting sick from what he heard. she couldn't be thinking that low of him. wait a minute, he did that to her. he saw Kelso's head on her shoulder and "BOM" he came to a completely wrong conclusion. But still, he had to prove to her that he never thought of cheating on her, NEVER "Jackie, you know that what you are saying isn't true. I love you very much to even try to hurt you. I know that I never admitted it to you but I'm seriosly in love with you. When I saw you with Kelso I felt jealousy eating me up and I didn't know what to do"  
  
Jackie had a sad smile on her face "well Steven, you DID something but that thing went straight to my heart and ripped it off" her tears were running fast on her cheeks and Hyde's heart was hurting for seing them "I can't take anymore pain Steven" she said in a soft voice full of sadness "I'm tired of getting hurt by the people I love most. please Steven just let me be. I don't want to talk to you right now. I need to be alone"  
  
Hyde didn't want to give up, but he knew that she was right. She looked so sad and ready to be broken. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her feel protected and loved, but he was the one that caused that tears in her eyes and that sadness on her face so he had no right to think that he would be the one to make her feel better "OK Jacks, I'll leave you alone but this conversation isn't over yet. when you calm down we are going to talk and you are going to listen to me because believe it or not we aren't over yet and you are going to be my girlfriend again"  
  
"I don't think so Steven"  
  
he smiled softly "Oh yeah Jacks, you'll be mine again before you even realize it cause I'm not giving up on us yet"  
  
"There is no US anymore Steven"  
  
"You are wrong Jackie, and time will prove that to you" before Jackie even had the chance to object his lips were covering hers. she couldn't resist him first and she was drawn into it, but when the events of that day came running to her mind she pushed him away "Steven no, I can't do that"  
  
he put his hand on her cheek "It's ok for now Jackie" she removed his hand and stared at the wall "are you going to leave or should I go?"  
  
"No, I'm going to leave but I'll see you soon. I PROMISE" Hyde walked out of the house knowing that wether she liked it or not they'll talk and she'll be his again "I swear Jackie, I'll have you back even if I had to tie you up and force you into it"  
  
in the House Jackie crushed on the couch and she started crying her heart out. Steven was no longer part of her life and she had to make sure of it.  
  
OK guys, that was my first chapter and I'll come up with the next one soon, please review and tell me what you think. thanks! 


End file.
